darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilderness Agility Course
The Wilderness Agility Course (labelled on the world map as "Agility Training Area") requires level 52 Agility to enter. However, if you have 47 Agility, you will be able to enter the course by using a summer pie. For the first obstacle, players need 49 Agility, thus making it a requirement for those boosting, to often eat summer pies, so that your Agility level will not drop below 49. The course is divided into two parts: the walkway (often called "the edge") and the main course. Players who are entering the main course must balance along the walkway, giving 15 xp. Players can gain between 36,000, with level 52, and 43,000, with level 75, Agility experience an hour from training at the Wilderness Course. Wilderness This course is dangerous and players can be attacked by player killers while training at it. Players may choose a world with a low population of players or a world with lots of other players training Agility, to reduce their chance of being targeted by a pker. Players can also avoid attack by switching worlds if they see a pker approaching. The best location to recognise pkers before they enter the course is near the entrance of the obstacle pipe. Here you can see pkers approaching from the east. Player killers may be identified if they have combat gear equipped, though equipment may be overridden in order to hide it, or have a combat familiar such as a pak yak or unicorn stallion summoned. Turn your Private Chat to "Friends" or "Off" to prevent pkers from using your online status to follow you from one world to another. Players may wish to bring along a cheap and effective pking weapon to defend themselves. Another viable strategy is to bring a mystic air staff and some nature runes, and provided you are on the default spellbook, you will have some casts of Snare and the best air spell you can cast, which should help you defend against melee PKers. Antipoison potions may also be helpful. Transportation Players can use teleports from Ancient Magicks (Ghorrock Teleport with 96 Magic) or Lunar Spells (Ice Plateau Teleport with 89 magic) to bring themselves due west of the course. Players who do not have the Magic level to cast the spells above can pull the Ardougne or Edgeville teleport lever, run north to an unavoidable spider web (a knife or slash weapon is needed to proceed), head west to the north side of the Mage Arena, and then continue to the south-west, past aggressive giant bats and the occasional player killer. Once at the agility course, the player must walk up the walkway at the south side of the course to enter. You will only fail mid-way; getting past will result in you passing the obstacle. If you fail, you will fall on one side which is a pit filled with aggressive white wolves. The pit on the east side seems to be the most common side when the player fails to climb up to the arena. You will never stop failing this course, even at level 99. Facilities Ground Level The table below lists all the obstacles that give experience. Note that there is no experience bonus upon completing the course if the player forgets to retry an obstacle after failing it, or completes an obstacle on the course out of order. It is notable that there are two aggressive level 32 skeletons between the log balance and the rock climb that can attack before the player finishes the log balance obstacle. They attack quickly and accurately, often hitting for small amounts of damage. They WILL attack you regardless of your level, as it is in the Wilderness. Underground It is possible to fall on the ropeswing and log. If the players fail these obstacles, they will be placed in a small dungeon, with 4 bones spawns and several aggressive skeletons. The ladder to escape is in the north-eastern part of this dungeon. The stepping stones can be failed as well, but failing these will only send players to the side of the ladder, deducting 26.6% (rounded down) of players' remaining life points at the same time. Talent Scout Everytime you complete a lap, there is a small chance the talent scout (near the obstacle pipe) will call you. You will then be sent to The Pit where you get the chance to complete a minigame (D&D). After you complete it, you can gamble your reward xp. Note: If you do not talk to the talent scout after he called you, you might not get the chance to play the minigames. nl:Wilderness Agility Course fi:Wilderness Agility Course Category:Agility Category:Wilderness